The aim of the project is to understand the way the movement of a parasitic nematode is controlled. For the control of nematodes, which are important human parasites, a detailed knowledge of their fundamental physiological mechanisms will enable new drugs to be designed. We proposed to study the motor nervous system of Ascaris in order to understand how the output signals to muscles are generated and coordinated to produce locomotion. We will use anatomical, pharmacological and physiological techniques to achieve this. To increase the spectrum of drugs available to paralyze nematodes we will also attempt to identify compounds that selectively inhibit different classes of nerve cells in th system.